


A Little Afternoon Sunshine and Black Magic

by red_thread



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_thread/pseuds/red_thread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex never talked to Tobin since she and the rest of her friends met her on the pitch that one LA afternoon months ago, but after the moment they did, things started getting weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Afternoon Sunshine and Black Magic

“Alright, Lex, I know Tobin’s into some weird shit but damn, that’s kinda extreme.” Kelley rubs her temples trying to process everything Alex had just divulged. “Like seriously, that’s some black magic juju type shit.” Alex’s pacing comes to a sudden stop, to the delight of the apartment beneath hers.

“Exactly, Kel!” The forward pointed out.

For the past few weeks Alex has started to notice some odd behavior. It all started when Kelley pointed it out to her at a party with their friends.

_“Since when’d you get all buddy-buddy with her?”_

_Alex had been hanging out with Syd and Lauren for most of the night but at some point she’d found herself joking around with Tobin in the kitchen. It isn’t until Tobin excuses herself that Kelley comes up to her with a questioning look. Kelley knows Alex has never really talked to Tobin much, or at all._

__

_She isn't really sure what Kelley is trying to say but she asks anyway, “Who? Tobin?” when Kelley gives her this bullshit look of “come on” written all over her face._

__

_“No shit Morgan. Since when have you and Tobin been friends? I thought you didn’t even like her?” The forward is taken back by the question, “Okay, I never said I didn’t like Tobin.” She spits out, a little too defensively for either one of their liking. “She’s cool, I just never had anything to talk to her about, that’s all.” She tries saving herself and hopes Kelley doesn’t think her sudden defensiveness is just as odd as Alex feels it is, but all Kelley does is just eye her before taking a sip of her drink. Moments pass and as Kelley goes on about some story Alex spots Tobin crossing the living room. She’s smiling but before she can question it or even realize it, Tobin glances at her and then at Kelley and turns around to find a spot next to Pinoe on the couch, and just like that her smiles gone._

__

_Ever since that night, Alex slowly became more self aware. She’d try to keep her distance during game nights and dinner parties but she swears she feels Tobin’s eyes on her throughout the night. She even wants to call Tobin out on all the “accidental” run ins, like at the grocery store or at one of their friends houses but decides she has nothing to call her out on--yet._

__

_One night, Sydney decided to throw a housewarming party and when Alex went to get a drink from the kitchen she tripped over one of the toys the kids brought and of course, Tobin was right there, grabbing her arm and steadying her._

__

_“Uh, thanks.” Alex says, clearing her throat when she realizes that Tobin is still holding onto her. It’s been a while since the two have had a chance to talk to one another, one on one, like, four days--Tobin just happened to be in the same store Alex was at, how convenient._

__

_“You sure you want a drink, Morgan? Looks like you’ve already had a few.” Tobin laughs, finally letting go of Alex. “Only lame-os still pregame.” She chuckles as she walks passed the forward. Alex tries to come up with a snarky comeback but she’s too focused on how shes covered in goosebumps. She shakes it off but for the rest of the night she becomes conscious of how her arm feels the ghost of Tobin’s touch and the thought alone send a chill up her spine._

****  


Now all she wants to know is how to make this stop. She can’t get any work done, she can barely stomach going to their weekend soccer games because she can’t see Tobin anymore without feeling nauseous. She knows Tobin’s up to something. She has to be.

“That’s exactly what I was trying to say! Black magic! That type of---” Kelley gets up from her spot on the edge of Alex’s couch and goes into the girl’s kitchen, hoping to escape this conversation, but to no avail.

Alex is right on her heels, “--juju shit that you were talking about! You get what I’m saying right?” Kelley isn’t religious but desperate times call for desperate measures. She sends a quick prayer to the person Tobin always talks about, then with a sigh, “Alex,” she deadpans, closing the refrigerator door, “Tobin does not have a voodoo doll.”

\--

"At least let me get a drink before you start." Honestly, Kelley thought Alex would've gotten this whole voodoo idea out of her system after their talk earlier in the day, but by the looks of it she's in for a long night. Walking passed Alex, Kelley tries to make her way through the club patrons and to the bartender.

"Kel, I know it sounds a little--" Kelley hears from over her shoulder, "A little?" She scoffs, bewildered that it only sounds _a little_ anything to Alex, but still, the girl continues. "--out there but seriously Kel! You know I wouldn't push this if I didn't--"

"Alex, do you even know how voodoo dolls work?" For the first time since she'd gotten to the bar, Kelley turns to look at Alex, only to see Alex glare at her and let out a _duh_ in response.

"You just stick pins in it and, like, watch it move around and shit."  

"Oh my god." Kelley breathed as she turned back around, regretting that she actually asked.

 

Alex tries pressing the matter, leaning in as if she was onto something. "Like, isn't it so convenient that she's always exactly where I am? And isn't it the least bit suspicious that she's always staring at me when we all hang out even though she thinks I don't see, but of course I see, like, who can't see when someone is staring at them?!" At the end of her spiel, Alex stands straight, as if she were proud of her deductions. What's worse is that there's only one way to find their friends, and that's if Alex leads them, so begrudgingly Kelley takes a swig of her drink before she turns to Alex, nodding for her to lead the way.

"Okay, first of all, yes to the pins thing but no to the whole it moves, like that's some Annabelle-Paranormal Activity shit. Not voodoo, idiot."  Alex glares at her but Kelley can see a cog or two turning behind her eyes. "And Lex, we all live in the same area and hang out at the same places, so run-ins are inevitable. Also, maybe Tobin wouldn't stare at you if you weren't staring at her first? At least she's subtle, you just straight up stare at her as if no one would possibly noti--Oh my god, you like Tobin."

 

Alex stutters in her step as Kelley continues, "You totally have a thing for Tobin and you are totally a fucking idiot, like, honestly? How'd you manage to convince yourself of the voodo--"

 

"I don't like Tobin! I don't even know her!" Kelley spots their friends and after this conversation, she wants nothing more than to get hammered. "Whatever you say, Morgan. Just keep your raging hard on for--" Alex swats her in the arm. "Shut up! I do _not_ like her and--"

"Hey Tobin!"

The two turn to see Lauren get up and Kelley can't hide the smile on her face when she sees Tobin walk toward them from the entrance of the club. It's only when she sees Alex's face and the look of panic on it that has her choking on her drink. "Look, whatever you say Lex, but just don't tell Tobin about the voodoo doll, that shits pretty creepy." And finally, Kelley walks away and slides into the booth with all their friends.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Alex says, finally joining the group. "That's fucking weird."

\--

"I know you have a voodoo doll of me."  

It’s only been an hour but after the way her conversation with Kelley went and they way Tobin was blatantly ignoring her and trying to get her attention--obviously--Alex found herself swaying.

“Excuse me?” Was all Tobin could manage. She was currently in a conversation with some girl about some try-out in a month or two when Alex cam barging up in all of her tipsy glory. 

Tobin's move to LA was smooth sailing and finding some people she didn’t hate being around was even easier. She liked being able to go out and enjoy dinner parties and club hopping with people that didn’t make her feel like an outsider. It wasn’t until recently that she started to get a little uncomfortable. She’d never talked to Alex much in her 6 months in LA, although they had their fair share of hi-and-byes, but a few weeks ago at some party they were the only two in the kitchen and when Alex couldn’t manage to open a new bottle of some fancy liquor Christen had brought from Sweden, Tobin decided she’d give it a shot, but when she couldn’t even open it the two decided to leave it on the counter. Then one thing lead to another and they were just hanging out, something they’d never done before. She’d never realized how funny and curious Alex was, it was refreshing.

Tobin would be lying if she said she wasn’t interested in Alex but she knew better than to jump into foreign waters at first glance, so she waited, but not a week after their moment in the kitchen Alex was starting to be weird. Countless times Tobin noticed Alex would be staring at her from across the room at dinner or through the stand of bananas at the grocery store. She always had this suspicious look on her face, like she knew something Tobin didn’t and after their occasional run-ins and awkward encounters Tobin was glad she didn’t try anything with Alex. It’s obvious the girl didn’t like her in the least bit. Why? She didn’t have the slightest idea, but she didn’t expect to hear what she had.

“Oh you heard me, a _voodoo doll_.” Alex glared through hazy eyes. She was swaying a little but still kept her stance, just because Kelley wouldn’t listen didn’t mean it wasn’t true. “So where is it, huh?”

Really, Tobin was hoping this was a joke but by the looks of it, it wasn’t. “I think you’ve had a little too much to drin--” Just as Tobin was turning to move back to Kelley and the rest of their friends, Alex interrupts her, “Bullshit!” she can feel the ghost of Tobins touch from weeks ago on her forearm once more and it sends her stomach tumbling. “You have it with you! Give it!” Alex presses, needing these feelings to stop.

“Have what? The voodoo doll?! I don’t even own one!” Bewildered is an understatement for how Tobin feels about what’s going on, she’s just wondering if _all_ Alex had tonight was alcohol and if she should call someone for help soon.

She takes a step closer to Tobin demanding for her to give her the voodoo doll, “I’ve had enough of this torture, why do you even have a voodoo doll of me? Is it because you like me or some shit?” She manages to get out before feeling the need to steady herself. When she looks back at Tobin she meets her confused glare and thinks she’s solved it.

“Like you? Alex, I don’t even know you.” She isn’t sure but she feels like she can hear a faint laugh in Tobin’s voice and she can feel her stomach drop. At this point, Alex just needs this black magic voodoo doll juju to stop and she isn’t above whining at this point in the night. “Okay, so you don’t like me. Then I’ll just forget about all this after you give me the doll. Like, shit, I’m so over this.” The blue eyed girl whines, stomping her foot down. Tobin raises an eyebrow at the scene and finds it hard to take it seriously, “Over what?”.

She may have had a few drinks but she can tell when she’s being made fun of and when she’s not. So when she hears Tobin ask what she’s over, she takes a long swig of her drink and gets a step too close to Tobin. “Oh you know exactly what I’m _over_! I’m over the staring and the stalking and the stomach flipping thing and the feeling your hand on my arm and the--” right then a man rushes passed her and pushes her onto Tobin.

“Hey man, watch it!” Tobin yells over Alex’s shoulder. She’s got one hand holding Alex and her drink and the other on the small of her back, doing her best to ignore the way her fingertips brushed against Alex's waist when the girl tripped onto her. 

Alex, on the other hand, doesn’t know how but all she does know is that she’s standing in front of a bar pressed against Tobin. She swallows the lump in her throat, wondering if it’s the alcohol that’s making her heart race or the fact that that was the most physical contact she’d had with Tobin before and god, she never thought Tobin would smell good--that good. “You okay?” Tobin asks. And when Alex looks up it takes her about ten seconds longer than it should to answer, but really, she’d never noticed how brown Tobin’s eyes were.

“I’m fine.” Is all Alex manages when she finally answers. It’s also when Alex realizes that Tobin hasn’t let go. Quickly, she sobers with a shake of her head and takes a mildly panicked step away from her. “I, uhm--” Alex isn’t sure what she’s supposed to say at this point and by the looks of it, Tobin isn’t sure either. The two share a confused gaze for a second or two before Kelley came to her rescue, pulling Alex back towards the rest of the group.

“Lex, what happened to not telling Tobin?” Kelley snickered, leading Alex into their booth.

“Just shut up and get me another drink.” She groans.

\--

It hasn’t even been a week since Alex had confronted Tobin at the club and still the feelings haven’t subsided. Granted, now she knows that she was wrong about the whole voodoo doll thing--she still needs to figure out when to return those books about ancient magic to the library. That still doesn’t make apologizing any easier, especially since Tobin is acting as if nothing happened.

Alex is standing at her end of the pitch, watching as the girls on her defensive third hash it out with Hope’s team. Her eyes are on Tobin, watching how she moves on the ball and wonders why she isn’t playing in the new league everyone is talking about, the NWSL? She’s pretty sure that’s it but with the momentum now moving back for the counterattack, Alex doesn’t have anytime to make sure.

 

With the game ending in Hope's team winning, Alex plops to the ground, looking around until she spots who she was looking for. 

“Watch it, Brooklyn, you almost cleated me in the thigh.” Lauren threats, playfully hitting her shoulder against Tobin’s.

“I was aiming for your face.” Lauren’s gawking before she punches Tobin in the arm, but Tobin could care less, laughing as she retaliates with a playfully shove before the two start talks about lunch.

In no time it’s decided that they’re all hitting up the Whole Foods a few blocks away after they all clean themselves up.

 

"They said Whole Foods in 45." Kelley said, pulling Alex up off the ground. "Lets go?"

 

 _"It’s now or never_ , Alex thinks as she spots Tobin leaving. “Hey wait up!” She calls out, thankful that Tobin stopped. Quickly, Alex tells Kelley to give her a minute, then joggs over to Tobin on the opposite end of the pitch.

“Sup.” Tobin asks with a crinkled face, squinting against the sun.

To be honest, Alex isn’t sure what “is up” because she knows that the voodoo doll isn’t real but now that only leaves the questions, does she really have feelings for Tobin? and why did she have to convince herself it had to be magic rather than just admitting that she might have feelings for someone she barely knows? Alex didn’t have the answers-- “Look, about what happened at the club a few days ago, I shouldn’t have come at you like that I was--I was wrong about the whole voodoo thin--” Tobin’s laughing, and Alex wants to know why--and why she suddenly wants to laugh too.

“Don’t even sweat it, Alex, apology accepted.” Tobin’s stuck her hand out for Alex but the girl just raises her eyebrow at the gesture.   
  


“Who said I was apologizing?” Alex asks, crossing her arms, hip out.

 

“‘Cuz you don’t seem like the type to admit you’re ever wrong.” Its the way Tobin says it that makes Alex want to wipe the smirk off her face, but Tobin’s hand is still out and Alex is sure it’s been there for almost a month so she decides to take it.

“Whatever.” Alex rolls her eyes, smiling at the way Tobin just laughs and squeezes her hand before she lets go. She’s watching as Tobin smiles and shoots up a peace sign before heading off.

Alex is smiling. Her cheeks hurt, she has no idea how she feels, but she’s smiling and right now that and the warmth spreading across her chest and the flip in her gut, let her know that whatever she is feeling can’t be _terrible_. She turns and starts to head over to Kelley’s car when she hears something from behind her.

“Hey!”

Looking over her shoulder, Alex squints against the afternoon sun to see Tobin smiling as she yells, “It better be an apology, don’t want me to stick a few needles in ya before we all go out for lunch!”

 **  
**If Alex wasn’t already flushed from playing soccer, she would’ve been even more embarrassed.


End file.
